Drop-Dead Gorgeous
by KLV.Me
Summary: It's just my try on a one-shot of L and an OC. If you people like it enough I'll make a whole story out of it.


**A/N: I do not own "Death Note". This is my first time writing anything and publishing it. So please be kind and tell me if there are any flaws. I'd really like to know if my writing meets upto your standards. Thank You :) (ummm... yeah! I know the name kinda silly...)**

She came down the stairs and entered through the hall to the main room, a bit hesitantly. Since it was her birthday (23rd), the task-force headquarters was cleared of any papers or files that were usually littered everywhere. And it was all because her love of life had requested to do so. He had arranged her birthday party... Much to the surprise of everyone including the birthday girl herself!

"Hey guys", she said shyly after knocking at the door gently. Heads turned and the first thing that astounded everyone was that fact that there was no "Scarf" that was usually knoted on her lower neck to cover her hair. It was for the first time that anyone aside from her family and her special "clique" saw her without her scarf. Her hair was long, just slightly above her waist. It was amazingly straight; without the aid of any hair equipment of course and without any or even the slightest wave. It was black, simply black, shining brightly in the dim lights giving off a slight indigo-purplish tint. It was pinned on one side with an elegant diamond and most of the hair was brought on the same side of her shoulder as the diamond pin. Even though it was pinned, still some of the raven bangs found their way to her forehead framing her face perfectly. She was wearing a simple yet an attractive dress. It had a baggy top with two thin black straps on the shoulder. It ended in the mid, then the whole thing fitted all her curves from down her flat stomach to her waist and it ended just above her knees. It was of crimson-red colour. Her back was not much exposed. It was to make her feel a bit comfortable. Her long toned legs were wrapped up in black net tights. She was wearing a pair of simple, velvet-apparent crimson red high heeled coat shoes with rounded edges that matched her dress perfectly. She was a bit self-conscious about her appearance as she didn't prefer exposing herself too much. But she wasn't looking overdone or anything. Actually, she could be described as simple and perfect; everything about her was screaming perfect. And the small innocent smile and the slowly growing pink tint on her cheeks were the cherry on top. Even her makeup wasn't much. Just a touch of baby-pink lip-gloss on her slightly pouted lips and fine mascara on her already long eyelashes. Her sapphire eyes were glistening brightly with suppressed happiness. Summary of it all, She Was Looking DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS!

"Okay... You guys should pull yourself together!" She giggled cutely seeing their stunned expressions and agape mouths. _Was she really looking that good! _

Though she was pleased with the expressions of everyone, she locked her eyes with the only man that suddenly mattered the most in all her life, awaiting to know what he had to say.

The man was sitting on a comfortable arm chair in a very unique way. He was in his same attire; plain white long-sleeved cotton shirt and the same old faded blue jeans. His knees were brought up to his chest. One hand was gripping his knee of the same side and the thumb of the other hand was playing with his lower lip. His raven hair shaggy as usual and the bags under his "panda" eyes prominent as always. He stared at the girl before him with a baffled expression. However, no one could tell that whether he was baffled or not cause it was his usual way of seeing anyone. But, the one who was being stared at felt the difference in his gaze. She smiled more brightly and he gave a single nod of acknowledgement.

He stood slowly, ignoring all the task-force members, Watari and a certain blonde bimbo and walked to the amazing girl in front of him. He leaned close to her, thumb still on his lips, and brought his other hand to her soft, very soft and shining hair. He entangled his fingers in it and ran them down the length, his eyes following the very move with some astonishing expression that only the one before him could see.

"Mmmm... It's soft", he commented in a low voice.

"Really now?", she replied amused.

He gave a slight hint of smirk and leaned his mouth to her ear. "You look absolutely stunning, Emmy...", he said in a low whispering voice. His lips grazed slightly against her cheek in such a way that only she could know and feel. Then he stepped back and allowed the others to greet the magnificent girl in red, who at the moment was gawking at her secret crush with her mouth slightly agape. She was unable to comprehend what just happened. And the butterflies were fluttering in her stomach like crazy. Who knew a single touch like this could make her insides go wild!

_ H-had L really! REALLY KISSED HER! And was that a compliment..._ Her mind was screaming so and she was stunned. Anyhow her birthday had suddenly turned out to be better than she anticipated. So she shut her mouth and again smiled warmly while diverting her lingering gaze from L to the others that were coming to greet her. Her flushed face was more prominent than ever.

And of course L was ignoring the looks of surprise on the face of everyone because of his ummm... Sudden act...

**A/N: So... Ummm, this is it. Actually it's a piece of the story that's been running on my mind for quite some time. I'd like to know what you people think and if you want me to write the whole story down I'll definately do it. And trust me I'll do my best to make it the best DN fanfiction ever. :) That's all folks... R&R!**


End file.
